BioPotter
by Ninja Master
Summary: After suriving the plane crash over the Altantic.  Harry enters an underwater city known as Rapture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In 1960, over the mid-Atlantic a plane crashes. A young man holds a photograph of his family, and a package in his are arms that

reads, "To Harry, with love from Mom and Dad, would you kindly not open until -" "They told me, "Son, you're special. You were

born to do great things." You what they were right." Screams are heard on the aircraft, and the altimeter is heard dropping. The

plan crashes into the ocean. Harry swims amidst the wreckage of the airplane, and finds a strange concrete structure jutting from

the water. Inside is a banner that reads, "No Gods or Kings Only Man." Harry enters a strange chamber within, which begins

dropping through the water. Suddenly, a welcome message begins to play. The man providing the welcome message is named

James Potter. He has brown hair, glasses and wears a black suit, smoking a pipe. "I'm James Potter and I'm here to ask you a

question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? "No said the man in Washington, "It belongs to the Poor." "No, said the

man, in the Vatican, "It belongs to God. "No, said the man in Moscow, "It belongs to everyone." I rejected those answers. I chose

the impossible. I chose Rapture a city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty

mortality, where the great would not be constrained by the small, and with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city

as well." Harry continues dropping through the water. The welcome message rolls back revealing a grand underwater city around

him. Skyscrapers rise from the ocean bed, shining with neon lights. He hears voices coming from a shortwave radio nearby. "But

the lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire, looks like some kind of plane crash -" "We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. How could it -"

"Don't know, you best get over there, and be quick about it. The splicers are coming." "You've got to be kidding. How do you

someone's even coming?" "Because we got a bathysphere on its way down. That means we got company." "Okay, just one more

minute. The sphere is coming up now." "Ron, security's banging off all over, get a move on!" Harry docks with Rapture just in time

to see Ron being accosted by deranged-looking woman. "Please, lady. I didn't mean to trespass. Just don't hurt me. Just let me

go. You can keep my gun. You can -" Ron is eviscerated by the female figure. She then leans in close to examine Harry, still in the

bathysphere. She is a splicer, a psychotic individual with claws gripped tightly in her hands. "Is it someone new?" The splicer

attempts to cut open the bathysphere but is unable to reach Harry. She screams in frustration and walks away. The radio nearby

allows Remus to talk directly with Harry. "Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio?" Harry picks up the radio, and presses

the metal device against his ear. "I don't how you survived that plan crash, but I've never been to question Providence. I'm

Remus, and I am to keep you alive. Now keep on moving, we're going to have to get you to higher ground. Take a deep breath

and step out of the bathysphere. I won't leave you twisting in the wind." Harry sees the female splicer bounding away at a super

human speed. "We're going to need to draw her out of hiding, but you're going to have to trust me." Up ahead, the female splicer

is attacked by an automated turret. "Just a bit further - how do you like that, Sister?" The splicer jumps away, crawling into a air

duct. "Now, would you kindly find a crow bar or something? Bloody splicers sealed Ron in before - they goddamn splicers." "James

Potter asks you a simple question are you a man or a slave?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry finds a wrench and a strange bottle of shimming liquid. A nearby hypodermic needle allows him to inject the substance into his

wrist. His arms suddenly begin to quake with electricity. "Steady now! Your genetic code is being re-written. Just hold on and

everything will be fine!" Harry falls over a balcony, over come with pain. He is knocked conscious, but becomes semi-conscious when

approached by a pair of splicers. "This little fish looks like he just had his cherry popped – wonder if he's still got some ADAM on

him?" "Approaching a Little Sister is a criminal offense." "You here that? Let's bug!" "Weak! You've weak chopper!" "This little fish

ain't worth toeing it with no Big Daddy!" "Yellow! Always have been! You'll be no better off with the metal daddy; little fish see you

floating in the briny." Harry again loses consciousness but regains his senses when he is approached by a Big Daddy and a Little

Sister. The Big Daddy is a hulking, metal creature. It wears a large diving helmet and wields a gigantic metal drill. It is almost always

accompanied by a Little Sister, a young girl. The girl wears a night gown, and holds a large needle. "Look, Mr. Bubbles, it's an

angel. I can see light coming from his belly. Wait a minute, he's still breathing. It's all right. I know he'll be an angel soon." The

pair passes by, and Harry regains full consciousness momentarily. He suddenly realizes that he now has the ability to shoot

lightning bolts from his hands. "You all right, boyo? First time plasmids a real kick from a mule. But there's nothing like a fistful of

lightning, now, is there?" Up ahead, Harry encounters a male splicer and is tasked with killing him. "Splicer! Give him the combo-

zap him then whack him. One-two punch! Remember, the one-two punch!" Harry dispatches the splicer and presses forward, unsure of his ultimate destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Listen, I've got a family. I need to get them out of here, but the splicers have cut me off from them. "If you can reach them in

Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe – I know you must feel like the unluckiest man in the world now, but you're the only

hope I've ever seeing my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty. Find my family, please." Soon, Harry sees a baby carriage.

"When your daddy's in the ground, mommy's going to sell you by the pound. When your mommy's up and gone, you're going to be

the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song. Hush now, mommy's -" The splicer sees Harry and falls into a fit of rage. Harry

kills her and finds that her carriage actually contains a pistol. "Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our

minds. We couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs – the whole city went to hell." In a

bathroom, Harry is greeted by ghost. "I'm too spliced up, too spliced up – nobody's going to want me." Soon, Harry comes to a

large opulent room. He crawls across a metal beam and overlooks the grisly events below. "Careful, now. Would you kindly lower

what weapon for a minute?" Down below, Harry sees a Little Sister and her Big Daddy. The Little Sister is sticking her needle into a

corpse, drawing a red liquid from the body's abdomen. "You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister

now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface,

well that doesn't count for much down in Rapture. Those Little Sisters, they carry ADAM – the genetic material that keeps the

wheels of Rapture turning. Everybody wants it. Everybody needs it. That's the Big Daddy. She gathers ADAM, he keeps her safe."

The Big Daddy kills another unluckier splicer, and the pair moves on. Up ahead Harry sees a splicer standing in a pool of water. "If

you spot a splicer in the water, hit them with the Electro Bolt. Harry dispatches the splicer with electricity, and then proceeds

through a nearby door. Suddenly, an alarm begins to sound. Over the intercom, a robotic announcer makes the situation known.

"Security alert in progress." "It's Potter! Goddamn James Potter! He found us! Damn it! He's shut off access to Neptune. There's

another way there – head to Medical. What are you waiting for? Go!" Up ahead, Harry becomes trapped. James Potter appears on a

video monitor. His voice is transmitted by intercoms spread throughout Rapture. "Ah, Christ! You're trapped! I'm going to override

the exit from here." "So tell me, friend, which one of the bitches send you, the KGB wolf or the CIA jackal? Here's the news:

Rapture isn't a sunken ship for you to plunder and James Potter isn't some socialite who gets slapped around by government

muscle and with that, fare well, or Dasvadinya – which ever you prefer." "I got it! Get out now! Harry rushes through an open

doorway and arrives at the Medical Pavilion.


End file.
